VR high school
by ChatterBox1
Summary: Found this in a Divergent Fanfiction folder. Anyway they all go to high school stuff like that read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright so I was going through my fanfiction folder and found this old story and decide to put it up. It's going to have two chapters because it was really long so I just spilt it. ALL Characters go to Veronica Roth. **_

VR High School

"Get up Beatrice where going to be late for the first day of school." Great it's the first day of my junior year of high school. I'm sixteen not pretty but not ugly built like a child and only have a few friends. I'm a good runner and that's about all I'm good at. When I get up my human alarm comes around again so this time I do get up.

We go to VR high were everybody is equal but that's just a saying we have five different groups. The Candors who are good at debating, The Amity who are the kind people that always give the teacher an apple, The Erudite who are all the nerds and super smart kids, The Abnegations the selfless kids, and finally the Dauntless the kids who are brave, sporty, and daring.

I like being in Dauntless and they were black all the time and Caleb my brother likes being in Erudite he wears blue all the time. My brother drives me to school and I plug in my ear buds to make it look like I'm listening to music. By the time we get to the parking lot I see all the new kids and once the car stops I take out my phone and check any messages: _1 new message_

_CHRIS: Hey girl did you hear a new boy is here and he's a senior!_ It wasn't Tobias my best friend that left five years ago without even saying goodbye and he never wrote, text, email, call or anything. I learned that he left for a boarding school in California it must be different then Chicago. I texted back Christina

_TRIS_: _That's cool maybe I'll have a class with him. U staying after for track? _Christina ran track with me but she only really did it so she could stare at Will linebacker for the football team. I heard my phone buzz

_CHRIS: U know it need a ride after were done or are you going to walk. _I got up to the secretary and asked her for my slip and read what it said

_Math_

_Science _

_Art_

_Lunch_

_Debate_

_P.E_

_English _

_Study Hall_

Christina made me take Debate along with art but I like having a study hall late because I get to finish all my homework. I got my locked slip and it said that my locker was 345 and as I walk to it I see that Christina has the locker right next to me. "I'm walking by the way." She rips the schedule right out of my hand.

She looks at it and says "We have four classes together Math, Art, Debate, English anyway did you see the new senior he is hot look there he is." As soon as I saw him my mouth dropped open and my phone rang "_Jump Jump the Mac daddy make ya Jump Jump." _It was Tobias's set ringtone whenever he called I didn't pick it up but he turned around and saw me his eyes widen. "Crazy Candy already said that Four is hers."

"Who is Four?" She pointed to Tobias and my phone rang again "Tris I never heard that ringtone before who is it for?" I picked up the phone and said "You have got to be kidding me after all this time."

"Trissy I know you might be mad at me but,"

"Mad you think I'm mad I am pissed off and the thing that got me the maddest was that you didn't even say goodbye."

"I really am sorry but I see you still kept the ringtone still do the dance." We used to dance every Saturday at seven

"Yes I still do it." Tobias was two years older than me but I skipped one grade so I always a grade behind him. "Trissy I have a lot of explaining to do but first can I at least talk to you not over the phone." I didn't walk over to say "hello" but Christina was interested in the conversation "Who was that and why did you sound pissed."

"It doesn't matter anymore." We walked to math together.

In my awesome luck my other friend Uriah was in my math class in my awesome unluckiness Will was in my math class. Will is cool we could be friends if Christina wouldn't talk about him all the time. When I try to talk to him I just get reminded of the time she said what Will would look like in his boxers and I don't want that in my head. I also have Peter in my math class he just annoying and always makes fun of me. I don't mind him it's just that he never has any good compacts maybe if he made it more interesting then I would get mad.

I pick a seat in the middle of the back and front and Christina takes the seat to the left of me. Will sat in the front of the class and Christina kept staring at him I elbowed her and said "You have a little something right here." I motioned at her chin like she was drooling. Uriah sat next to me but he didn't talk to me because he was asleep.

In the middle of taking notes I heard a cellphone go off the math teacher looked up and said "Who's phone is going off because I will let you know that is any more phones go off I will give them detention." His name was Mr. Max he was not the coolest teacher in the world. Uriah looked down at his phone and turned it off and so did I.

After math was science with Miss Matthews she was one of those teachers that you wised would go back to the mental institution. Uriah was the one that sat next to me and said "That was a close one back there in math it's a good thing that I turned my phone off." Miss Matthew's came in and started to write something on the board but I zoned out after that. When it was done I rushed right art avoiding the hallways. Christina sat down and said "Guess what Crazy Candy said that if anyone would try to get Four she would knock them out and poor Molly didn't listen to her."

"At least Molly's face is better."

Crazy Candy was this girl that stalked a guy every year and said that he was taken by her of course after two months nobody believed anymore and they tried to go after the guy in the end. Tobias was attractive he had deep midnight blue eyes and had dark brown hair that was cut close to his head and his lips always curl down. Christina was talking about something when she said "Tris are you even listening to me or are you day dreaming." Are teacher was sleeping in her chair while we watched an art movie so we all talked

"You know Tris ever since that call you've been off." As soon as she said that I turned my phone back on and it said _: 3 new messages from Tobias_

_Tobias: Tris I'm going to keep texting you until you talk to me_

_Tobias: Please pick up Trissy this is stupid just talk to me it's important_

_Tobias: This girl keeps saying were together and tries to flirt with me I need you help Trissy and at 11:23 I'm calling you_

I laughed at the last one but then I looked at my phone it said 11:22. I tried to put the volume down put it turned 11:23 as soon as my hand touched the button so I went superfast and put it on vibrate then three seconds later he called and I picked up "What do you want."

"This girl is really starting to freak me out." I laughed at that "Crazy Candy she chooses a guy each year to stalk."

"Tris what do I have to do to get you to talk to me." I sighed "At lunch but that's all the free time I have because after school I have track."

"When did you start track."

"Freshman year goodbye." I said through my teeth and hung up the phone. Christina nudge me "Hey Friday want to come over to my house and hang out." I nodded my head yes and went back to the movie.

When everything was over I put my stuff into the lockers when I closed it I saw Tobias on the locker next to mine "So will you talk to me now or will have to call you." I leaned against the locker "What do you want to talk about." He sighed and I rolled my eyes "Trissy I want to talk about us were our friendship stands right now."

"First off stop calling me that and second our friendship is the same just a lot less kiddy. I mean the last time I saw you was five years ago in seventh grade. I didn't have a lot of friends and when you moved it put a hole in my heart." He looked straight into my eyes "You don't think it was hard for me I didn't want to do it my father did. He forced me to go and when I turned eighteen I came straight back."

"Then why didn't you call me or anything." He rubbed his neck "I was afraid of what you would say." I hugged him "You should be afraid of what I say because most of the time it's true or right. I have to go now but it was nice to talk to you again _Tobias_." Then I walked to the cafeteria.

Christina waved me down on the way I grabbed an apple and a ham sandwich with some water. I sat next to Christina she raised her eyebrow at me and said "What took you so long chatting with your secret boyfriend." I smiled he was a boy friend of mine "No I was talking to somebody." Uriah and Zeke sat down and said "So are you guys talking girl talk or what." Christina hit him "No but Tris what tell me who she is talking with."

I put my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I did it to try and hide my blush but I could she was starring. I heard someone sit next to Zeke and I put my head up and opened my eyes to see who it was. I wasn't that happy "Hey Four this is Tris, Tris this is Four."

He held his hand out I didn't take it at first instead I thought about the time we first met. He was in second grade I was in first and we both fought over the tetherball poll and who should get it first I won in the end. I grabbed his hand and as soon as I did Crazy Candy saw us. "What were you thinking about Tris." Asked Uriah "Just the time I met my best friend in first grade. We fought over a tetherball poll in the end I won." Tobias snorted he always said that he let me have it "I'm so sure you won and he/she just didn't give it to you."

"No he didn't because I saw him storm off when I got it in the end." He crossed his arms and leaned back "So I got a real problem here how do I get rid of Crazy Candy." I shook my head "Sorry but you don't get rid of her she like an ant that keeps coming back for something new."

He gave out a frustrated sigh and put his head back. I ate my apple while he was trying to think of a plan to get rid of her it was really funny then I felt something incredibly cold go down my back so I gave out a yelp. I turned around and saw Peter and Candy run off laughing. I stood from my chair and was about to attack when Tobias blocked me "Move out of the way Four."

"Tris calm down it was just some ice it doesn't matter." I walked away and shoved him with my shoulder and headed outside. P.E was in five minutes so I asked couch Lauren if I could run for a little bit "Sure Tris but just to give you a heads up were working with both juniors and seniors so if you want to be on the track team you're going to have to work hard." I do one lap before everybody starts to pile in. I see that I have Uriah and Marlene in my class along with just my luck Tobias.

_**Yeah I know it was iffy but hey it was my second story I had written second chapter is probably up already so read that. Also tell me if you want me to continue it I also will be putting up another really old story of mine. Man I forgot that I have a whole folder dedicated to Divergent Fanfiction man I need to get a new book series. Next obsession Percy Jackson even though I have read them maybe I will do a Psych crossover fanfiction with Percy. SO MANY NEW IDEAS I MUST WRITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys second chapter is up and so will a bunch of stories as well. Well I'm talking to much just read and comment or do whatever you do when you're done reading a fanfiction. I'm out Peace.**_

I sit down on the benches and he sits down next to me. Couch Lauren speaks up "Okay as you can see we are working with juniors and seniors this year so get along and no fighting. Also Track and Football tryouts will be Friday so I hope to see some of you there. Right now I want you to run Five laps and do twenty sit ups." She blows her whistle and we all hustle to the field. I finish the laps in no time like only five minutes and so I immediately do my twenty sit ups. When I look around Tobias was the second to finish and I was the first Uriah was third and he walks up to me and says "Not fair Tris not fair at all." He was panting and I wasn't. When everybody started to finish up we heard thunder and the Couch Lauren took us all inside "Okay so why don't we work on pushups Four get down here and shows them how to do it." He goes down and starts to do them it looked to easy

"Hey Tris can you come down here and sit on his back." I look at her in shock "I'm sorry but there is no way I'm doing that." She smiles "Tris do it or get detention and make the school call your parents." She really knows were to hit I go down and sit on his back he chuckles

"Lie down on him." I start to hear people talk in the crowd I whisper into his ear "I hope you're not enjoying this." I didn't need to see it but I knew he smiled then he said "No I am but you're going to hate me after this." He falls on the floor and I'm on his back I roll over and land on the floor "You did that on purpose." He smiles at me then says "You bet I did." I get up and he does too I walk back up to the bleachers and don't talk to him after that. English wasn't any different and nothing happen so I texted Christina even though she was right next to me.

_Tris: Hey what time should I come over on Friday._

_Chris: Doesn't matter but what does is why you were lying on top of Four and talking to him. Do you have history with him._

_Tris: Couch Lauren made me do it and I was talking to him making sure that he wasn't enjoying it. And no on the history part._

_Chris: We will talk about this after school till then bye. _We both flipped our phones shut and smiled at each other then we zoned out again.

Study hall nothing happen except I got to take a quick nap. And I didn't really pay attention to what was happening I woke up five minutes before the bell rang. When the bell rang me and Christina went out to the track field. We started to warm up then we saw the football team come out she stopped and punched me in the arm "There he is Will number 7 he is so hot." I rolled my eyes at her and started to run and she didn't follow me.

I ran one full lap when I came back Chris was still staring at him "Chris if you stare at him any longer your eyes will come out of your head." She snaps out of it and looks at me in disbelief "Okay let me make you a deal if I win this I can stare and talk about will all I want and you can't say anything about it. If you win I will stop talking about him and you can make fun of me whenever I do. If you lose you have to put up with me staring at him and then tell what is happening between you and Four." She puts out her hand and I shake it. Right after that we start off Chris has longer legs than me but I still can beat her because I can run longer than her. She winning at first by a hair and I catch up to her she losing her speed so I take that to my advantage and speed up and soon as you know it I win and when I'm slowing down I on the grass laughing because I'm so happy Chris comes over to me and says "Why the hell are you laughing Tris." I smile at her and say "Because I don't have to listen to you obsessing over Will and I can fun of you when you do."

She pulled me up and said "Hey Tris looks like number four is staring at you." I look at him and already know who it is I raise an eyebrow in his direction and throw up my hands. Then all the sudden I heard thunder and rain started to fall to the ground. It was starting to rain pretty hard so I decide to walk home now "Bye Chris I got to get going if I want to make home in time." She nods her head and goes back to running.

My house is three miles away from the school so it shouldn't take me that long. As I walk home I notice that I look like I just came out of the pool and I hear a car pull up next to me and I look to see who it is. Not to my surprise it's Tobias "Tris it's pouring why won't you just let me drive you home."

"I like walking home it gives me time to think."

"Can't you think another time?" His voice was getting annoyed I stopped and looked at him "No I can't and you can't make me." He gave me an evil grin and got out the car then grabbed me picked me up and put me in the passenger seat. I was about to get back out when he buckled my seat belt and ran to the driver side. Then he pressed on the gas and drove off to my house "Tris please talk to me I'm trying to know what I have to do for you to forgive me." I pursed my lips and tried to think then it popped into my mind

"If you really remember the dance then come over to my house Saturday and do it with me." He chuckled "Alright I will take that deal." He pulls into my drive way and I open the door to get out when I said "You can come inside for a little bit nobody will be home till five thirty." He gets out and heads to the front door with me. We walk in and I rush upstairs and change my clothes into a pair of sweats and a tight grey undershirt then I put my hair up so it will dry.

I walk back downstairs to find Tobias going through the music collection I have "Wow Tris never thought I would see the day when you bought a Christina Perri song. Let me play some good music." He puts on a song and I soon as I hear I start to laugh "Hound dog really Tobias I like it's just weird hearing it again." Once it starts he comes over to me and picks me up and twirls me around "Put me down Tobias."

He doesn't put me down all he does is throw me on the couch and I get up and running away but he catches me and twirls me into him the twirls me out like were at a dance or something. Once I go back in he does a dip with me in his arms

"You know this isn't really helping Tobias." He pulls me up right away but I'm still close to him and then he picks me up with one arm under my knee the other on my back and sets me down on the couch right next to him I put my head on his chest and said "I really did miss you Tobias every day of every hour I missed you

"Then why don't you forgive me already?" I take my head off his chest and I put eyes to his eye level "I'm afraid that if I get too close to you again you'll leave me again." He smiled at me and said "You really shouldn't worry about that." He had a big grin on his face "Why?" He looks into my eyes then he leans in his lips are almost touching mine then we here the front door open "Beatrice whose car is out front." I get up and walk over to him "Remember Tobias my best friend when I was little." He rolls his eyes and looks up to the ceiling "Why me god why of all people do you make him come back." Tobias stands up and says "Nice to see you again Caleb."

_**BAM! The second chapter to the high school series it was fun to write hope you all like or will put up with it. Tell me if you want me to continue it I don't doing it it would just take more time but oh well anything for you guys.**_


End file.
